Dead Thread Curse
During certain hours of the day, the thread can be extremely quiet. So quiet that one may believe that nobody is around. And sometimes, no matter if you have something else to do or not, you just want to be with the Fandomly and talk. You don't have the heart to leave the already dead thread. Because of this, you might end up talking to yourself, and this may turn into even stranger things that you might not normally say. Until the thread becomes active again, this Curse is certainly nearby, watching as her victims spiral into madness much like her own. Appearance Dead Thread generally wears a butler's uniform due it being her occupation. Because of her "dead" state, her hair is black. Nobody knows if it is her actual hair colour or if she dyes it. Beneath her clothes she has many scars the more prominent ones being one twisting around the length of her right leg and several on her back that seem to make a crossed patterns. A smaller scar is on the palm of her left hand. Another major scar is across her left cheek, though usually she is told to cover it up with makeup. Personality Dead Thread is a very subservient curse who is inexplicably mad. Generally very quiet and distant, she prefers to stay hidden until she is needed. Because of this, she often gives the impression that she’s incredibly serious. She rarely speaks around others, and when she does she usually speaks too fast, too quietly, or too nonsensically. The three often occur at the same time. This curse occasionally babbles and converses with herself, regardless if she is alone or in another’s presence. However, she will refrain from saying exactly what is on her mind most of the time with others, unless she has explicit disdain for someone there. While working as a butler, Dead is incredibly loyal and does almost anything others ask of her without complaining. She will not quit a task or take breaks until she is told to, often causing her to overwork. When she is tired she tends to keep herself alert by consuming large quantities of caffeine and sugar. Whenever she is dismissed, Dead usually removes herself from all physical human contact to play games and socialize on the Internet, leaving little room for sleep. Many believe these habits are responsible for her madness and “dead” behaviour. Dead rarely shows or feels much emotion when dealing with others. She is often shows the most emotion when she is praised by someone else, especially her master. Despite her love of praise and her frequent Internet chats, the only person she really desires to be close to is her master. Otherwise, she genuinely content to be alone. Although she is devoted to her master, whenever she is away from them she focuses completely on relaxation and pleasure. On the rare occasion when she tries to talk or listen to someone, she tends to doze off mid-sentence. Out of habit, she usually snaps herself out of it quickly, but occasionally she will sleep for a while. Despite her insanity she tries her best to be polite in front of people she barely knows. Because of her stoic disposition, she is excellent at card games when she ends up involved in them. During her downtime she enjoys playing games and socializing on the Internet, often into the late hours of the night. When she speaks online, she tends to act very much like she does offline. She tends to conjure incredibly strange and nonsensical theories; she is a popular nightblogger on Tumblr. Dead Thread is not actually dead; she has recovered from a state of sickness and genuinely believes that she died once. Relationships Master Weather Curse Dead serves as Weather's butler on the Epicstonian Mountain. Weather frequently taunts and bosses her butler around out of boredom. However, she has gotten used to the way Dead speaks and has learned to understand her speech patterns- something most others do not understand. Dead thinks highly of Weather, and is very protective of her. She is devoted to her master and loves her very much, despite her bossy attitude. Childhood Friend Dream Curse Acquaintances Overall, Dead is rather passive towards most others. Poofing Curse Poof was the one to find Dead and employ her under Weather's care. He is her actual employer and serves under Weather at his command. Whenever Weather makes a request that Poof does not agree with, he tries to get her to ask Dead first. Real Life Curse Because of Dead's eccentric behavior, Real Life doesn't completely trust her around Weather. Due to the lack of incidences and Weather's relationship with Dead, she allows Dead to continue working; however, she always regards Dead with caution. Empty Teapot Curse (Tea Curse) Dead and Tea have a long-held rivalry. The two almost always engage each other in combat when they meet, essentially to determine which butler is better. However, they have a very close win-lose ratio. Usually when they fight others ignore it as they see the fights as yet another form of Seme vs. Poof rivalry, with Dead being on Poof's side. Trivia * Her human name, ironically, means "life". Category:Personification